Escape (Journey album)
}} Escape (stylized as E5C4P3 on the album cover) is the seventh studio album by American rock band Journey, released in 1981. It topped the American ''Billboard'' 200 chart and features four hit ''Billboard'' Hot 100 singles – "Don't Stop Believin'" (#9), "Who's Crying Now" (#4), "Still They Ride" (#19) and "Open Arms" (#2) – plus rock radio staple "Stone in Love." It was certified 9x platinum by the RIAARIAA Gold and Platinum Search for albums by Journey. Retrieved on June 30, 2013. and sold over twelve million copies worldwide, making it the band's most successful studio album and second most successful album overall behind Greatest Hits. Background and writing Escape was the band's first album with keyboardist Jonathan Cain who replaced founding keyboardist Gregg Rolie after he left the band at the end of 1980. The album was co-produced by former Lynyrd Skynyrd sound technician Kevin Elson and one-time Queen engineer Mike Stone, who also engineered the album. Reception and legacy |rev2 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev2score = |rev3 = The Great Rock Discography |rev3Score = 8/10 |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = }} Mike DeGagne of AllMusic retrospectively awarded Escape four-and-a-half stars out of five, writing, "The songs are timeless, and as a whole, they have a way of rekindling the innocence of youthful romance and the rebelliousness of growing up, built from heartfelt songwriting and sturdy musicianship." Colin Larkin awarded the album four out of five stars in the 2002 edition of the Virgin Encyclopedia of Popular Music.Larkin, Colin. Virgin Encyclopedia of Popular Music (2002) Contemporary Rolling Stone reviews were less favorable. The first review of 1981 by Deborah Frost marked Journey as heavy metal posers and the music in the album as easily playable by any session musician. In the 2004 edition of their album guide, Rolling Stone awarded the album two-and-a-half stars out of five, which was nonetheless an improvement from Dave Marsh's one star rating in the 1983 edition of the publication.Rolling Stone Album Guide (2004) In 1988, Kerrang! readers voted Escape the greatest AOR album of all time.The Best AOR Albums Of All Time. Kerrang!. October 29, 1988. Archived at rocklistmusic.co.uk The following year, the magazine ranked Escape #32 in "The 100 Greatest Heavy Metal Albums of All Time"."The 100 Greatest Heavy Metal Albums of All Time". Kerrang!. January 1989. Archived at rocklistmusic.co.uk. Retrieved September 8, 2010. A 2000 Virgin poll saw the album voted the 24th greatest heavy metal/alternative rock album of all time.Heavy Metal/Alternative Rock – All Time Top 50. Virgin. 2000. Archived at rocklistmusic.co.uk. Retrieved September 8, 2010. In 2001, Classic Rock ranked the album #22 in "The 100 Greatest Rock Albums of All Time"."The 100 Greatest Rock Albums of All Time". Classic Rock. Christmas 2001. Archived at acclaimedmusic. Retrieved September 8, 2010. In 2006, the same publication recognized the importance of the album's contribution to popular music in the 1980s by including it in their "The 200 Greatest Albums of the 80s" as one of the twenty greatest albums of 1981."The 200 Greatest Albums of the 80s". Classic Rock. 2006. Archived at acclaimedmusic. Retrieved September 8, 2010. ''Q'' magazine ranked Escape 15th in its "Records it's OK to Love" in 2006.Guilty Pleasures!: Essential Playlist of the 115 Records it’s OK to Love. ''Q'' magazine. September 2006. Archived at rocklistmusic.co.uk An Atari 2600 game based on the album, Journey Escape, was released in 1982. Track listing Personnel Journey *Steve Perry – lead vocals, producer (tracks 12–14) *Neal Schon – lead guitar, backing vocals *Jonathan Cain – keyboards, rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Ross Valory – bass, backing vocals *Steve Smith – drums, percussion, backing vocals Production *Mike Stone, Kevin Elson – producers, engineers, mixing *Wally Buck – assistant engineer *Bob Ludwig – original mastering, remastering *Brian Lee – remastering *Herbie Herbert – management *Jim Welch – photography, art direction *Stanley Mouse – illustrations Charts Escape had the fifth highest selling debut of 1981, just behind Bella Donna from Stevie Nicks. Weekly charts Singles Certifications References Category:1981 albums Category:Journey (band) albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mike "Clay" Stone Category:Albums produced by Kevin Elson